


Babe

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [34]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Louisa adopt a pet pig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe

Louisa texted her girlfriend as soon as she saw the farmer selling pigs in Valedale.

 _“Come to Valedale,”_ Louisa texted.

 _“Can’t. Patrolling the coast,”_ Lisa texted back.

 _“My parents aren’t home,”_ Louisa texted, a smile curling her lips.

 _“Omw,”_ Lisa texted, along with the horse and puff of air emoji. Louisa laughed and waited near the pig farmer, watching the little pink pig bounding around his feet.

“Patrolling my ass,” said Louisa when Lisa appeared five minutes later.

“I’d like to be patrolling your ass,” said Lisa, and Starshine snorted.

“You said little piggies are cute, right?” asked Louisa.

“Yep,” said Lisa. She looked down at the pigs. “These ones are really cute.”

“And for sale,” said the farmer. “This black one is twenty-nine star coins, the pink is sixty-nine star coins-“ Lisa giggled, and Louisa joined her. The farmer simply smiled before continuing, “And this last spotty one is one hundred and ninety-nine star coins.”

“Cool,” said Louisa. “So, should we get one?” She looked at her girlfriend.

“Yes,” said Lisa. “But which one?”

“Buying a pet together is great for couples,” said the farmer. “It’s a practice kid. A lot less fuss, too.”

“Hmm. I like the pink one,” said Louisa.

“I like the price of it,” said Lisa, and they both laughed again.

“Okay, so we’re getting that one?” asked Louisa.

“Yep,” said Lisa. “Pity we can’t exactly halve star coins. Currency in Jorvik is weird.”

“Yes it is,” said Louisa. “Maybe one of us can buy the pig and the other can buy the saddle bag?”

“Good idea,” said the farmer. “Unfortunately, I don’t sell saddle bags, but I know that you can get them from Fort Pinta and Jarlaheim.”

“That’s okay, I’ll just use this one for now,” said Louisa. “I’ll just leave my cat here and then we’ll be on our way to Fort or Jarla.”

“But who will buy what?” asked Lisa.

“You buy the saddle bag,” said Louisa. She took her ginger cat out of her saddle bag and set it down. “Run over to the other Kitty, Ginger.”

“Only I’m allowed to call her that!” Alex called from the window of Elizabeth’s house.

“And I thought Anne was bad with nicknames,” said Lisa.

“How so?” asked Louisa, handing the star coins over to the farmer and picking up the pink pig. The little guy ducked down and hid in the saddle bag, which they both cooed at.

“Derek was calling Jessica ‘Jess’,” said Lisa. 

“That’s a nickname, not a pet name,” said Louisa. 

“I know,” said Lisa, and rolled her eyes. “I actually feel bad for Katja now. Anne is going to be so jealous when we get her back.”

“Well, we’ll deal with that when that happens,” said Louisa. “Though I’m pretty sure that Katja can hold her own against Anne.”

“Will we be there to help her out?” asked Lisa. “I mean, I don’t like Anne that much so…”

“And Katja does make Alex really happy,” said Louisa. “So I guess that means that we’re on her side.”

“Mm-hm. Now, what should we name our little bundle of cuteness?” asked Lisa.

“Wilbur?” asked Louisa.

“You sound like Linda, naming a pet after a character in a book,” said Lisa, and laughed.

“Oh, shut up,” said Louisa, and laughed. “Well, there is something else that I thought of. There’s a movie that I used to watch a lot when I was younger, it’s about a pig.”

“Is it called _Babe_?” asked Lisa.

“Yes,” said Louisa. “You’ve seen it?”

“Yes I have,” said Lisa. “So, you want to name our little piggy Babe?”

“If you want,” said Louisa.

“I think that it’s a good name,” said the farmer. “Maybe he’ll think he’s a dog and grow up to herd sheep.”

“What do you think, little piggy?” asked Louisa, glancing down to her saddle bag. The pig poked his head out of the saddle bag and gave a little squeal.

“I think he likes it,” said Lisa.

“Well then, Babe it is,” said Louisa. “Now, let’s go buy him a saddle bag.”

Katja watched them ride away from the attic window of Elizabeth’s cottage.

“What are those two doing?” she asked her girlfriend as Alex came up the stairs carrying a ginger cat.

“They adopted a pet together,” said Alex. “Maybe we should do that too. It’s not like Dark Core can turn an animal into their soldier.”

“They make Dark Horses, stupid, of course they’d somehow harm any pet we adopt,” said Katja. She looked at Alex. “You’re going to get cat fur all over your tunic.”

“I don’t care,” said Alex, still holding the cat like it was a baby. The cat purred happily. “But you’re right, they would harm anything we had. Animal or kid.”

“We’ll have one someday,” said Katja. “When we’re safe. Or safer, anyway. Before, when I was still a General, I couldn’t be tracked in the Valley of the Frozen Mist. But it’s really not the best place to live.”

“I know,” said Alex. She stood next to Katja and put the cat down on the ground so she could put her arms around her girlfriend.

“I heard you down there,” said Katja, smiling at her. “Why were you spying on them?”

“Well, I was going to lecture Lisa for shirking her duties, but then I heard your name and decided to listen,” said Alex.

“You’re hardly one to talk,” said Katja. “Aren’t you supposed to be doing some druid stuff right now?”

“Maybe,” said Alex, grinning sheepishly. “But I wanted to spend time with you.”

“Go and do your work, Alex,” said Katja, nudging her. “I don’t want another reason for the druids to hate me.”

“I’d rather be doing you,” said Alex, and laughed.

“Okay, I walked right into that one,” said Katja, smiling. “Just go, you silly girl.”

“I might,” said Alex. “If I can have a kiss.”

“And one kiss will lead to more and then you won’t leave until you manage to lure me to bed, and by that time it’ll be too late to complete your task,” said Katja.

“You know me so well,” said Alex, and turned Katja in her arms to kiss her.

“I used to do the same thing,” said Katja. “Kissing you, luring you to your bed, taking you away from your work. But I had a damn good reason, Alex. You worked so hard.”

“I still work hard,” said Alex. “Even harder now. Druid stuff, fixing broken stuff…”

“Oh, if you say so,” said Katja, and laughed. She knew that Alex didn’t need to be doing all of those things, but she’d humour her anyway.


End file.
